The Shadow Guards
The Scarcely encountered Elite guard of the Brotherhood of the Dajakk, The Shadow Guards are in essence all that remains of the Skitarii that once served under the Brotherhood's harsh rule. These Highly Specialized forces often are both "constructed" and equipped with the greatest techniques and equipment available to the brotherhood, as theirs is the duty to safeguard the most valuable and delicate of resources known to the Brotherhood's hereteks. Organization As a subordinate group of the Brotherhood of the Dajakk, The Shadow Guards ultimately fall under the command of the Arch-Hereteks of the larger organization. More specifically the five Cheif-Arch-Hereteks. Outside the command of the five chiefs of the Dajakk however levels of command from the Brotherhood's other members become unclear. Many Sub-Chiefs and Vice-Chiefs will display a varying level of authority over the Shadow Guards, possibly indicating situational based command allowances, ranging from simple field commands at the time of conflict to occasionally being able to order a tactical deployment of Shadow guard forces. Outside the command of the Chiefs of the Brotherhood of the Dajakk, The command structure of the Shadow Guards becomes less and less clear. While some of the classifications used by the Brotherhood of the dajakk for the Shadow Guard are known, the actual chain of command for these unit classes remain a mystery to all those outside the Shadow Guard or the Brotherhood's upper echelons. However direct field command units have been recorded in the rare cases that the Shadow Guard does deploy against an enemy. Locations of Deployment Tiee-Sun System: As the center of the Brotherhood of the Dajakk's operations the Tiee-Sun system is also the center of power for the Shadow Guards. The Shadow Guards are most often seen in this system more than anywhere else, though to an outsider the Shadow Guards might be indistinguishable from the forces employed by the other Dark Mechanicus cults of the system. The Shadow Guard forces in Tiee-Sun are actively engaged in a conflict of sabotage and manipulation against the other Dark Mechanicus cults in the system as to ensure the continued dominance of the Brotherhood. Ark Mechanicus 'Seeker of Darkness': Aboard the 'Seeker of Darkness' the Shadow Guards maintain a constant vigil. As this vessel is the heart of the Brotherhood of the Dajakk where the five section chiefs orchestrate and command the tests done by the Brotherhood, the Shadow Guards undoubtedly maintain a strong presence aboard the vessel. If the 'Seeker of Darkness' were ever to be boarded the Shadow Guard would send death to the boarders from the unwatched shadows of the vessel proving their organizations namesake. The Calipsian Sub-Sector This infamus region of space filled with powerful techno-barbarions offset by vicious eldar, unwavering imperial power, and occasional invasions of other powerful xeno empires has long held the interests of the Brotherhood of the Dajakk for varrying reasons. As such The Shadow Guards have made occasional deployments into the Sub-Sector to secure various resources, to sabotage the local militant forces, or to eliminate individuals with a particular interest in seeing the Brotherhood's influence in the Sub-Sector entirely erased. -'more to come-' Unit Classes Shadow Trooper: Presumably the lowest class of Shadow Guard. These forces are the most commonly seen of the Shadow Guard. Often these forces will make movements to impede the activities of a rising Forge-Lord on Tiee-Sun. Outside of Tiee-Sun, these troops will serve as body guards to high ranking members of the brotherhood, or on the seldomly recorded occurrence, serve as a mainline force for the other Shadow Guard's as the Shadow guards seek to fulfill their directive given to them by their Brotherhood of the Dajakk masters. Despite being considered a "front-line" force the Shadow Troopers are often equipped and modified by Dark Mechanicus technology far superior than what would be given to a normal human. As a part of an elite force each Shadow Trooper is often capable of meeting combat requirements or is able to provide for tasks that would be considered beyond the ability of entire squads of imperial guardsmen. Tasks ranging from infiltrations to precision fire support to basic technological support and field repairs of various war engines. While the Shadow Troopers are the lightest armed and most simply augmented of the Shadow Guard these modifications can be comparable to or repeatably superior to that of a Adeptus Mechanicus Skitarii. The Shadow Troopers will enter a battle equipped with the Brotherhood of the Dajakk's Daemon-Las rifle, as well as armed with various plasma guns and cannons. They will often also employ specially designed power-weapons built into their bodies for close combat and field the brotherhood's Shadow Spiders, as a form of advance scout. Shadow Lance: To be considered as the Shadow Guard's equivalent of a heavy weapons unit while not entirely inaccurate is not quite a adequate definition for the Shadow Lance forces. The Shadow Lances are fire support dedicated force of the Shadow Guard, whose battlefield tasks range from heavy weapon's support to marking targets for ordinance bombardment. Shadow Lances are typically possess heavily augmented sensory abilities allowing them to clearly see, hear, and some claim smell their targets from significantly further away than any normal human could. These sensory updates allow Shadow Lances to utilize each of their weapons with significantly more precision than what is considered normal for such weapons. Shadow Lances are also Physically augmented more than their Shadow Trooper brethren. Each Shadow Lance is capable is feats of physical strength comparable to a Adeptus Astartes even easily wielding the heaviest of weapons by themselves instead of having the weapons mounted or wielded by a team. This Augmentation allows the Shadow Lances to easily utilize the full range of their weaponry from the simple Bolt-Sniper to the Heavy Stubber, to the Plasma-cannon. Shadow Elite: Of all the Shadow Guard forces, the Shadow Elite are the most unknown. presumably the Shadow Elite are a Black Ops unit within the Shadow Guards. if that is the case these units will possess several advanced augments which will allow them to move while remaining undetected by enemy forces. These augments would most likely also allow them to interact with Technology with comparable skill to a Dark Mechanicus Heretek. Operations that the Shadow Elite would most probably undertake would include target elimination, forge-world sabotage, stealth extraction, and Alpha-level resource protection. What equipment the Shadow Elite would use for these duties, or even how they would utilize their weapons is unknown and if there is even any form of standard for these units or if they are modified as needed is only speculated upon as the only members of the Brotherhood who seem to possess any knowledge concerning these units are the five section Chiefs. Sub-Dajakk lifeforms: Considered amongst the Shadow Guard despite being a high priority resource in of themselves, the Sub-Dajakk lifeforms ironically enough are most often fielded aggressively. Sub-Dajakk are often deployed in military engagements lead by one of the five section Chiefs of the Brotherhood of the Dajakk as specialized ground forces. The Sub-Dajakk typically command lesser forces into battle while utilizing the most advanced weapons available to the Brotherhood. Each Sub-Dajakk also is a Psycher to some degree allowing these units to be even more devastating on the field of battle with abilities ranging from pre-coginition to being able to cast warp-bolts onto a enemy. Any attack that the Brotherhood of the Dajakk commit the Sub-Dajakk to will be considered a high value offensive as the Sub-Dajakk lifeforms are the accumulation of all the research and testing the brotherhood have currently conducted to create their vaulted goal of creating the "true Dajakk". Possible members of note The Shadow Commander: Rumored head of the Shadow Guards, The Shadow Commander exists possibly only in legend, however logic and hard earned evidence predicts that the Shadow Commander does indeed exist. However what influence or duties the Shadow Commander possesses are entirely a mystery as is his own objectives if any. Allegedly the Shadow Commander decides the organization of the Shadow Guard, organizing the forces to best suit whatever objective the section chiefs of the Brotherhood have given to the Shadow Guard. However other Rumors claim that the Shadow Commander is one of the Shadow Elite and merely commands the shadow guard from the front, at best a mouthpiece for the section Chiefs. Others claim that the Shadow Commander is a secret within the Shadow Guard closely watching the Section chiefs ensuring the brotherhood's scientific aspirations do not exceed their capacity to safely pursue, using the abilities of the Shadow guard to enforce this meager level of safety upon the Brotherhood of the Dajakk. Life-form 732 AKA The Hunter: An unique Sub-Dajakk Life-from, 732 specializes in hunting Adeptus Astartes. The orrigins of 732 are as corrupt and dark as one would expect of an organization like the Brotherhood of the Dajakk, the thing was made in a labritory by some, as of yet, unidentified Heretek with the ambition to prove himself greater than his peers. 732 was designed with the intention of singling out and eliminating heavily armored, and highly dangerious targets. In most battle scenarios in which 732 is present the Sub-Dajakk will dissappear launching ambush after ambush slowly eliminating it's space marine prey while using advanced pre-cognitive abilities and supperior strenght to remain ahead of it's prey as it slowly dwindles their numbers. Quotes By About '-Feel free to add your own-' Category:The Brotherhood of the Dajakk